Liebesfreud
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Liebesfreud—keindahan cinta milik kita berdua. Tak peduli seberapa singkat kita bersama, yang kutahu hanyalah perasaan cinta ini sudah tertanam semenjak kita pertama jumpa. AkaKuro. Sho-ai. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Suara ketukan meja menggema dalam ruang kelas sunyi tak berpenghuni; kecuali sesosok remaja bersurai _crimson_ yang masih betah duduk dibangku terdepan ruang kelas sambil terus mengetukkan jarinya pada meja.

Sepasang manik _heterochrome_ itu memandang tanpa minat tumpukan partitur yang telah diserahkan oleh guru pembimbingnya saat istirahat makan siang tadi.

Batinnya mulai mengumpat kesal—teringat akan wejangan sang guru.

_"Carilah _partner violinist _untuk penampilanmu nanti."_

Kertas partitur itu didorong menjauh, sementara sepasang maniknya mulai memandang langit diluar sana. Batinnya menerka, apa sebenarnya mau sang guru?

Menyuruhnya utnuk mencari _partner_? Seorang _violinist_? Jangan bercanda, dirinya tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebuah penampilan duet dengan dirinya berakhir sebagai pengiring sang _violinist_.

Sementara gurunya mengatakan bahwa penampilan solonya akan menjadi menu utama dalam pertunjukan tahunan sekolah.

Sekali lagi, penampilan solo, bukan duet, sementara ia telah melihat susunan acara dan namanya hanya ada satu—itu artinya dirinya hanya memiliki satu kali kesempatan untuk tampil; dan itu duet, bukan solo.

Dirinya dididik untuk menjadi seorang _pianist_ solo, bukan untuk menjadi seorang pengiring _violinist_.

Namanya pun tersohor sebagai seorang _pianist_ solo, Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan seorang _pianist_ yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk bermain duet.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia menolak mentah-mentah perintah sang guru—ingat, dirinya ini absolut, orang manapun tak berhak memerintahnya; pengecualian untuk kasus satu ini, dimana gurunya memberikan tawaran menggiurkan berupa beasiswa untuk sekolah musik di Jerman dengan seorang _pianist_ idolanya.

Kesempatan emas yang tak akan ia lewatkan.

Tapi sekarang masalahnya hanya satu,

Siapa yang pantas menjadi partnernya?

* * *

.

.

_**Liebesfreud**_

**Aka**shi**xKuro**ko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dedicated for** #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**Romance. Drama **

**Warning:**

**Boys Love. Typo, OOC. And many more.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pelajaran hari itu dilewati dengan lancar oleh Akashi, hanya ada beberapa pelajaran yang ia anggap ringan—kelas sejarah musik, _solfeggio_ dan analisis musik; yang sebenarnya bagi murid Sekolah Musik Teiko merupakan pelajaran paling biadab.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nampak sedikit lengang—mengingat beberapa siswa sudah ada yang pulang ataupun menghabiskan waktu dengan pelajaran tambahan. Disampingnya, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau nampak mengikuti setiap langkah Akashi dengan kalem; meski matanya itu menyiratkan sebuah ketida ikhlasan.

"Shintarou, kau tempel _pamflet_ itu disitu," perintah Akashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih polos pada pemuda bersurai hijau—Midorima Shintaro—ketika keduanya telah sampai di _lobby_ lantai dasar, tempat dimana majalah dinding berada.

Midorima menghambilnya dan mengamatinya dalam diam, _'Terlalu sederhana untuk ukuran pamflet pencarian _partner_._'

"Aku ingin mencari _partner_, bukan mencari idola sekolah. _Pamflet_ yang terlalu ramai itu terlihat menjijikkan," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Midorima dari sudut matanya.

Midorima menghela nafas, ia pun memasang _pamflet_ tersebut pada majalah dinding dengan menggunakan _double tip_ yang merupakan _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini, "Sudah kuduga, kau ini seorang cenayang."

Begitu pamflet tersebut terpasang, Midorima memilih untuk membacanya. Seketika ia merasa jika otak rekannya itu sedikit geser. Ia tidak mengerti dengan persyaratan berat yang diajukan oleh Akashi.

_Pemain profesional, tidak ceroboh, tidak pernah miss, dan tidak pula memiliki demam panggung—gemetaran saat tampil seperti orang lansia. _

Akashi tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk segera hengkang dari _lobby_ begitu Midorima selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia memilih untuk bergegas pulang, toh ia tak memiliki pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Mungkin sisa waktunya hari ini bisa ia gunakan untuk mencoba tumpukan partitur yang diserahkan oleh tutornya.

Tak ia pedulikan Midorima yang kini juga mengambil langkah berbeda dengannya—menuju lantai dua, dimana kelas tambahan Midorima diadakan, meski ia tau pemuda bersurai hijau itu tengah merapalkan ribuan sumpah serapah untuk sikapnya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil sedan yang telah menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah. Kembali ke rutinitasnya seperti biasa, memandangi orang-orang sambil menikmati alunan simfoni _Mozart_ atau _Beethoven_ dari _earphone_nya.

Manik matanya memicing ketika mobilnya melewati taman kota terlalu ramai oleh anak usia sekolah dasar dan SMP. Mereka terlihat mengerubungi sesuatu.

Tak pelak, Akashi pun memberikan isyarat pada supirnya untuk menepikan mobil. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan sang supir, ia langsung bergegas mendekati sosok yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sendiri.

Ia memilih untuk menjaga jarak—kira-kira 5 langkah dari sang objek. Mengamatinya dari jauh nampaknya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Buktinya, ia bisa leluasa memandangi pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang tengah memainkan sebuah benda—biola.

Ia mengamati, dan juga mendengarkan bagaimana pemuda _teal_ itu memainkan musik hasil aransemen itu kedalam melodi biola, membuat anak-anak disekitarnya berdecak kagum padanya. Akashi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara bocah-bocah yang memujinya, bahkan tak jarang ada yang meminta untuk diajari pula ketika pemuda itu menyelesaikan permainannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Akashi tak merasa bosan. Bagaimana ia bisa bosan jika dirinya ditemani dengan hangatnya angin musim semi serta permainan biola yang tidak terlalu buruk oleh seorang pemuda yang masih duduk tenang diatas kursi rodanya sambil menggesek biolanya?

Akashi memejamkan matanya, menikmati simfoni ceria yang dimainkan oleh sang pemuda. Bersantai disini sepertinya bukan pilihan buruk; lupakan saja supirnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang gigit jari menunggunya.

Angin musim semi masih setia berhembus, menggesek dedaunan yang menaunginya, menambah simfoni alam yang seolah ikut meramaikan setiap melodi yang dimainkan olehnya. Alam seolah ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

Akashi masih memejamkan matanya, bahkan ketika permainan gratisan itu telah usai dan sang _violinist_ menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati dirinya.

Ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan goncangan lembut pada bahunya—yang ternyata berasal dari sosok pemuda itu.

"Tuan, tidak baik tidur di taman. Kau bisa terserang demam," ucapnya.

Akashi terdiam, tak berminat untuk menjawab, ia justru menatap lekat atensi sang pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. Tubuh mungil itu kini dilapisi oleh kaus _v-neck_ berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna biru muda, jangan lupakan celana pendek berwarna putih yang membungkus kakinya. Sementara biola berwarna putihnya tersimpan rapi diatas pahanya.

Satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan, manis.

Akashi tersentak, ia seperti mendapatkan suatu pencerahan.

"Kau bisa bermain biola."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Maaf?" ia memiringkan kepalanya; tak mengerti lebih tepatnya.

Entah mengapa, Akashi terlihat begitu _excited_ dimatanya. Lihatlah dengan imajinasi, maka bisa ditemukan kerlipan bintang yang mengelilingi tubuh sang _pianist_ muda.

"Kau bisa bermain musik klasik?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk—ragu. Batinnya sedikit takut; takut jika Akashi adalah seorang maniak pemusik klasik yang akan membawanya kabur dan menjadikannya budak.

"Kau bukan amatiran?"

Dahi pemuda itu berkedut kesal, meski itu sebuah pertanyaan, entah kenapa ia seperti menangkap sebuah nada mengejek dari orang didepannya.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan seorang amatiran. Aku bahkan belajar musik terlebih dahulu daripada dirimu," jawabnya monoton.

Akashi memicing, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya, "Huh? Kau belajar musik terlebih dahulu dariku?"

"Aku belajar semenjak berumur 7 tahun, dan sekarang umurku 20 tahun, itu jika kau ingin tau," ucapnya setelah mengamati penampilan Akashi yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Sepasang _heterochrome_ itu melebar, menatap penuh kejut pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok, "Kau? 20 tahun? Bagus, aku ingin tertawa."

Jelas sekali, Akashi merendahkannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya kalau aku berumur 20 tahun?"

"Wajahmu, tinggi badanmu. Aku tidak yakin kau lebih tinggi dariku," jawabnya dengan cepat dan mantap. Dirinya ini tidak pernah salah.

Lagipula, orang mana yang akan percaya jika pemuda bersurai _teal_ dihadapannya ini adalah seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun? Lihat wajahnya yang sangat manis itu, pipi _chubby_nya, mata bulatnya. Belum lagi tubuh mungilnya, dan Akashi sangat yakin jika pemuda tidaklah lebih tinggi darinya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, reaksi yang seperti ini sudah sering ia dapatkan, "Wajah dan tinggi badan seseorang itu menentukan berapapun umur mereka."

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tak ingin berdebat mengenai umur sang pemuda, "Lupakan, aku ada tawaran menarik untukmu—siapa namamu?"

_Azure_ itu masih menatap datar, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan kau Akashi Seijuurou?"

Ia mengumbar senyum menawan—mengesampingkan fakta darimana pemuda bernama Kuroko itu mengetahui namanya, barangkali dari _nametag_nya?

"Jadilah _partner_ku, Tetsuya."

Hening. Keduanya tak berniat untuk sekedar buka suara. Suara gemerisik daun yang ditiup angin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan suara diantara kedunya.

Sang surai _teal_ memiringkan kepalanya, sekali lagi menatap pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu, "Maaf?"

"Jadilah _partner_ku untuk pertunjukan tahunan disekolahku."

Ia menghela nafas, "Aku menolak Akashi_-san_."

_Heterochrome_ itu memicing tajam, ia tak suka permintaannya—perintah lebih tepatnya—tak dipenuhi oleh orang lain.

"Kau menolakku?" tanyanya. Dan sebuah anggukan mantap ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati sang pemuda yang sudah bersiap menarik mundur kursi rodanya—awas terhadap sosok bersurai _crimson_ satu ini. Belum sempat tangan mungil itu menggerakkan rodanya, Akashi sudah terlebih dulu memegang kedua bahu itu.

Maniknya berkilat tajam, sementara sebuah seringai telah terlukis diwajah rupawannya.

"Aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang bernai menolak perintahku, Tetsuya. Jika kau berkata kau akan menjadi _partner_ku, maka kau **menjadi **_partner_ku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun."

Kedutan kesal mampir didahi sang pemuda bersurai _teal_, "Kau tidak berhak untuk memberiku perintah, Akashi_-san_."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, namun kedua manik itu masih bertemu pandang—mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal perseteruan. Saling mengirimkan tatapan tajam atas dasar tidak terima atas apa yang lawan bicara lontarkan.

"Lagipula, aku bukan murid sekolahmu, Akashi_-san_. Bukankah itu dilarang?"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa **meminta** guruku untuk mengizinkannya."

Manik _azure_ itu memicing penuh curiga. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat jika pemuda itu akan memaksa gurunya—ketimbang meminta dengan baik-baik.

"Aku ini cacat. Memang kau tidak malu memiliki _partner_ cacat?"

Akashi terdiam, begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Manik _azure_ itu meredup selama sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi.

Menghela nafas, Akashi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru yang menaungi mereka, serta ratusan—atau ribuan guguran bunga sakura yang berterbangan kesana kemari tertiup angin.

"Kau tidak cacat Tetsuya, permainan musikmu sempurna. Lagipula—"

Sepasang _heterochrome_ itu menatap lekat kearahnya, sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging.

"—cacat fisik bukanlah hal yang bisa menghambat kita."

Kuroko menghela nafas, bibirnya melengkung keatas, membentuk sebuah kurva yang begitu tipis, "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu."

Toh, pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak mengalah, mungkin perdebatan mereka akan terus berlangsung hingga fajar menyingsing diesok hari.

.-.-.

Jemari lentik milik pemuda bersurai _crimson_ terlihat menari-nari dengan asal diatas tuts grand piano. Meskipun tarian jemarinya itu asal, namun melodi yang dihasilkan nyatanya tidaklah mengecewakan.

Sesekali, manik _heterochrome_nya melirik kearah pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang tengah sibuk membenarkan senar biolanya.

"Cepatlah sedikit Tetsuya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ucapnya. Jemarinya kini menekan kuat tuts-tuts dihadapannya—melampiaskan rasa kesal karena sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit lamanya ia menunggu sosok Kuroko Tetsuya selesai membenarkan senar biolanya yang telah diubah sedemikian rupa oleh anak tetangga.

Yang diajak bicara pun memilih untuk diam; mengabaikan remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam dan tengah bermain-main dengan grand piano diruang tengah rumahnya.

'Tamu tidak diundang,' batinnya kesal. Kekesalannya ia lampiaskan dengan memutar-mutar _tuning pegs_nya asal.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan biolanya; kecuali salah satu _tuning pegs_nya yang berubah. Seharusnya waktu dua menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya, namun ia ingin sedikit mengulur waktu. Kalau bisa ia ingin membuat bocah SMU itu merasa bosan hingga akhirnya ia hengkang dengan sendirinya dari kediamannya.

Kuroko menggerutu dalam hati, rasanya ia sangat menyesal sudah memberikan alamat e-mailnya pada Akashi—dengan tambahan ia memberitahukan dimana alamat rumahnya.

Dan yang akhirnya terjadi adalah Akashi Seijuurou datang tanpa diundang tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, dimana ia baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya. Kuroko berani bertaruh, pemuda itu pasti membolos.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku Tetsuya."

Kuroko memutar kedua _azure_nya bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan _tuning pegs_ pada posisi semula, "Aku mendengarkanmu, Akashi_-san_."

"Oh ya?"

Ingin rasanya Kuroko melemparkan bow miliknya pada remaja yang tengah mengumbar senyum menyebalkan disana, "Tentu."

Kali ini manik _azure_nya menangkap sosok Akashi yang tengah bersedekap menatapnya; jangan lupakan senyum menyebalkan yang masih saja bertengger disana.

"Kalau begitu apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

"Lupa."

Jelas Kuroko Tetsuya adalah jenis manusia yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan untuk menguji kesabaran Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menghela nafas, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kuroko yang masih betah untuk jaga jarak dengannya.

"Itu beberapa lagu yang disarankan oleh guruku. Kau bisa memilihnya sesuai seleramu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas partitur pada sang surai _teal_.

Kuroko menerimanya, matanya pun mulai menyusuri tiap not balok yang berada disana, sebelum akhirnya memandang Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengan _L'inverno_ milik Antonio Vivaldi?"

Gelengan ia dapat sebagai jawaban, "Tidak. Aku yakin beberapa _violinist_ akan memainkan lagu itu nanti."

"Kalau _Violin Sonata No. 9 Op 47, Kreutzer_?"

Lagi, Akashi menggeleng, "Sama seperti alasan pertama."

Kuroko kembali mengamati kertas-kertas partitur, kembali memilah lagu, "_Nocturne Op 9 No. 2_?"

"Tidak. Tetsuya, bisakah kau memilih lagu yang sedikit lebih menantang?"

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu menggeram kesal dalam hati. Ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas partitur itu diatas pahanya. Tangannya bergerak mendorong kursi rodanya melaju mendekati Akashi. Manik sewarna langit musim semi itu memandang kesal _heterochrome_ yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau pilih saja lagunya sendiri, Akashi_-san_."

Akashi melongo, ia menatap dalam diam Kuroko yang sudah mulai menjauh; mendekati sebuah rak besar yang berada disisi ruangan.

"Hei, apa-apaan sikapmu barusan?"

Manik _azure_ itu memicing tak suka, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu Akashi_-san_. Kau sudah memaksaku untuk menjadi _partner_mu, lalu kau seenaknya datang kerumahku saat jam sekolah, dan terakhir, kau menyuruhku untuk memilih lagu, tapi akhirnya semua kau tolak."

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Manusia dihadapannya ini memanglah manis—dan jujur, sangat mempesona, namun sikapnya yang sedatar lantai rumah membuatnya sedikit kesal, "Itu karena kau memilih lagu yang terlalu sederhana Tetsuya. Dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix –_san_. Itu menganggu."

Sang surai _teal_ terlihat tak berminat menjawab—ia justru mengambil dua buah kotak tipis yang berada di rak.

"Tetsuya, aku bicara padamu," ucap Akashi kesal.

Kuroko balik badan, ia menghampiri Akashi kembali, lengkap dengan dua buah kotak tipis yang baru diambilnya, "Seharusnya kau amati lagi kertas-kertas itu sebelum menyerahkannya padaku. Semuanya memang simfoni sederhana."

Kuroko tarik nafas, "Tutormu disekolah mengerti dirimu, ini pertama kalinya kau menjadi pengiring. Pilihan lagu yang terlalu berat hanya akan menyusahkanmu dan pasanganmu nanti. Mungkin berbeda jika kau ingin tampil solo—jenis lagu manapun yang akan kau ambil nampaknya tidak masalah untukmu, Akashi_-kun_."

Alis Akashi bertaut, batinnya sedikit tidak terima ketika bibir Kuroko masih merapalkan marganya; masih dengan tambahan suffix –_kun_, "Perkataanmu barusan seperti menghinaku."

"Bukan menghina. Hanya saja, Akashi_-kun_ harus tau, bermain duet itu jauh lebih sulit. Akashi_-kun_ harus bisa memahami bagaimana karakter permainan sang _violinist_, kau harus bisa menyelaraskan gaya permainanmu dengan _partner_mu nanti. Dalam permainan duet, chemistry antara sang _pianist_ dan _violinist_ sangat mempengaruhi simfoni yang akan dihasilkan," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Tangannya mengulurkan dua buah kotak tipis yang masing-masing berwarna kelabu dan kuning gading.

_Liesbesleid (Love's Sorrow)_ dan _Liebesfreud (Love's Joy)_ oleh _Fritz Kreisler_.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, ia meletakkan kembali dua benda itu diatas pangkuan sang surai _teal_. Tubuhnya bergerak maju, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada pegangan kursi roda milik Kuroko.

Sepasang _heterochrome_ itu menatap dalam sepasang _azure_ yang menyimpan berjuta pesona didalamnya, membuatnya hanyut dalam sebuah dimensi yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdesir lembut.

Akashi tidak pernah tau, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh dalam pesona memabukkan milik Kuroko hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Ini terlalu cepat, atau mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Apapun itu, Akashi ingin memiliki Kuroko hanya untuknya seorang.

Ia menatap Kuroko, menunjukkan benda bersampul kuning gading, "Bagaimana kalau aku memilih _Liebesfreud?_"

"Maka aku akan memilih_ Liesbesleid,"_ jawab Kuroko lugas.

Akashi menatap dalam sepasang _azure_ itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu membentuk sebuah lengkung samar, "Karena tanpa _Liesbesleid, Liebesfreud _tidak akan pernah ada. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak begitu percaya jika _Liebesfreud _itu ada."

Kali ini Akashi yang tersenyum penuh arti, ia meletakkan tangannya pada sisi wajah Kuroko, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menunjukan _Liebesfreud _padamu. Aku berjanji."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengumbar janji semudah itu?"

"Karena aku percaya bahwa keindahan cinta itu ada, dan ia ada tepat didepan mataku."

.-.-.

Ruangan musik yang berada disekolah musik Teiko nampak lengang, seluruh siswa telah kembali ke kelas mereka begitu bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran menggema. Namun, terlihat seorang siswa yang masih betah berdiam diri ditempatnya.

Ialah Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu masih betah memainkan _tuts_ piano dihadapannya, mengabaikan kehadiran sang tutor yang masih menatapnya.

Sang guru musik, sekaligus tutor pribadi Akashi berjalan mendekati sang pemuda. Surai coklat pendeknya dibiarkan tergerai, kemeja putih serta rok span hitam membalut tubuh rampingnya. Wanita muda itu berdiri sambil bersedekap, menatap dalam anak didiknya yang masih terlalu larut dalam permainannya sendiri. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari paras sang murid. Bahkan rasanya wanita muda itu bisa melihat gemerlip cahaya yang mengelilingi sang pemuda.

Gemerlip cahaya yang begitu hangat—mungkin simbol dari rasa kasih sayang?

Wanita muda itu mengulas senyum tipis, menyadari lagu yang dimainkan oleh sang murid.

_Liebesfreud, Fritz Kreisler._

"Pertunjukan tinggal seminggu lagi, kau sudah menemukan _partner_mu?" guru muda itu buka suara begitu permainan tunggal Akashi usai.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu melirik sekilas, lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sudah menemukannya Aida-sensei. Dan dia bukanlah siswa sekolah ini."

Aida—Aida Riko—menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Bukan siswa Teiko? Dia siswa sekolah mana?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lulus. Bukankah itu tidak masalah?"

Aida menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya itu sebuah masalah. Tapi melihat sikapmu, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya. Tapi ada syarat yang berlaku untukmu, Akashi_-kun_."

"Apa itu?"

Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah sang wanita muda, "Pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku akan mengujinya dan aku sendiri yang akan menentukan apakah dia layak sebagai _partner_mu. Ini adalah sebuah pertunjukan tahunan yang memiliki arti besar bagi sekolah kita. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau ataupun _partner_mu mengacaukannya."

Akashi mengangguk, ia menatap Aida dengan pandangan merendahkan—jangan lupakan seulas seringai miliknya, "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan membawanya sore ini, dan kau jangan khawatir, _Sensei_. Ia sama sekali tidak mengecewakan."

_.-.-._

Raut manis yang kerap kali berekspresi datar itu kini menampilkan ekspresi lain berupa kekesalan. Wajah manis itu masih tertekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Sesekali kali manik matanya melirik tajam pada seorang remaja bersurai _crimson_ yang duduk disebelahnya.

Bibirnya berulang kali merapalkan sumpah serapah untuk sang pemuda—meski dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Hentikan ekspresi menggelikanmu itu, Tetsuya," sindir Akashi. Dalam hati ia menahan geli, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal seperti bocah begitu?

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia justru melemparkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang dilintasi oleh mobil sedan hitam yang kini tengah ditumpanginya.

"Aku bicara padamu Tetsuya."

Akhirnya, kepala bermahkota surai _teal_ itu menoleh, manik matanya memicing menatap Akashi, "Aku sedang marah padamu, Akashi_-kun_. Jadi, aku tidak ingin bicara."

Akashi tak bisa menahan tawanya begitu kepala itu kembali menoleh kearah jendela. Astaga, ia sangat geli dengan pemuda bersurai _teal_ satu ini. Ia memang belum lama mengenalnya, hanya dua minggu; itupun ia habiskan hanya dengan berlatih, namun nyatanya, pemuda minim ekspresi itu ternyata memiliki beberapa sisi manis yang sangat menggemaskan.

Ia memilih untuk tak membalas perkataan Kuroko, lagi pula gerbang sekolah musik Teiko sudah terlihat didepan mata.

Begitu mobil sedan itu terparkir rapi, Akashi segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mengambil kursi roda milik Kuroko yang diletakkan dibagasi mobil.

"Jangan _ngambek_ lagi Tetsuya. Kemari," Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membantu Kuroko untuk duduk di kursi roda miliknya.

Kuroko tak menjawab; masih betah dengan aksi _ngambek_nya, namun tangannya terulur menggapai tangan Akashi yang hendak membantunya. Sepasang manik _azure_ itu melebar penuh kejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat keudara.

Ia memandang Akashi dengan tatapan yang sarat akan keterkejutan, namun berbeda dengan Kuroko, pemuda itu justru mengumbar seringai—yang menurut Kuroko sangatlah menyebalkan.

Akashi terlihat begitu mudah menggendong Kuroko ala pengantin. Tubuh Kuroko begitu ringan, bahkan rasanya Akashi sanggup membawa tubuh itu berkeliling seluruh area sekolah. Tubuh yang begitu mungil tersebut rasanya begitu pas dalam pelukannya—belum lagi rasanya tubuh Kuroko begitu hangat.

Ah, Akashi rasanya jadi ingin memeluk tubuh ini terus-menerus, mengais kehangatan yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan hangatnya angin musim semi.

"Turunkan aku Akashi_-kun_!" ronta Kuroko begitu pemuda itu tersadar jika sudah lama ia bertahan dalam posisi memalukan—berada digendongan Akashi dan saling bertukar pandang selama semenit lebih. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah mulai memanas. Belum lagi tatapan risih yang dilayangkan beberapa siswa yang tanpa sengaja lewat dan melihat posisi mereka berdua.

Dalam hati Kuroko bingung, sudah sesore ini tapi mengapa sekolah masih begitu ramai?

Tubuh Akashi sedikit limbung ketika tangan Kuroko gencar mendorongnya menjauh, namun senyum geli tak luntur dari parasnya begitu maniknya menangkap wajah Kuroko yang sudah sangat memerah hingga telinga.

Ia terkekeh geli, dibawanya tubuh mungil itu dan didudukkannya pada kursi roda, "Kau sungguh banyak maunya, _Hime-sama_," ucapnya sambil mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahi sang pemuda.

Paras manis itu semakin memerah, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Akashi yang memperlukannya seperti pacar sendiri, padahal ia ini lebih tua darinya—sama sekali tidak ada rasa hormat sedikitpun, "Akashi_-kun_, kau menyebalkan."

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya, ia pun mendorong kursi roda milik Kuroko masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Akashi langsung membawa Kuroko menuju ruangan milik tutornya.

Entah mengapa, selama perjalanan, Kuroko bisa merasakan berbagai tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Seketika dadanya mencelos ketika mendapati semua siswa yang ia jumpai di koridor tengah menatapnya tajam dan juga melayangkan tatapan menghina padanya.

Tangan putih itu bergetar, ia benci. Benci ketika dirinya dianggap lemah dan tak berguna oleh orang sempurna disekitarnya.

Kursi roda yang didorong oleh Akashi berhenti disebuah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'Aida's Room'. Akashi membungkukkan badannya, ia mensejajarkan kepalanya pada telinga Kuroko.

"Siapkan dirimu Tetsuya, sebentar lagi kau akan diuji," bisik Akashi.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar halus—gugup mungkin, dan pemandangan itu tidaklah lolos dari mata Akashi. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi sambil berganti posisi menjadi berlutut dihadapan sang pemuda.

"Akashi-kun, jika aku gagal... kita masih bisa bermain bersama 'kan?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara lirih—nyaris berbisik.

Baginya yang selalu bermain sendiri, kehadiran seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi pasangan duet adalah suatu anugrah tersendiri—terlebih orang itu sama sekali tak mempemasalahkan fisiknya.

Dan lagi, orang itu secara tak langsung telah membuat hidupnya sedikit banyak berubah—menjadi lebih berwarna. Ia tak ingin ikatan mereka hanya berakhir sampai disini.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, dibelainya pipi milik Kuroko, "Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa bermain bersama. Bukankah aku berjanji akan menunjukannya padamu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Tetsuya."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah—ketika Akashi membuka pintunya dan membawanya masuk kedalam. Entah mengapa ia semakin gelisah saja. Tangannya yang sudah basah oleh keringat dingin menggenggam erat tas biola yang ia bawa.

"Hm? Jadi ini _partner_mu?"

Kuroko mendongak begitu ia mendengar suara seorang wanita, namun ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendapati pandangan yang dilontarkan sang wanita padanya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya begitu suara heels yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menggema didalam telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kekurangan fisikmu. Jadi siapa namamu?" sang wanita kembali berucap; diiringi dengan tepukan lembut dibahunya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ano—"

Seulas senyum manis terlukis diwajah Aida, "Aku Aida Riko, guru sekaligus tutor pribadi Akashi Seijuurou. Nah, Kuroko_-san_, sekarang waktunya untuk melihat kemampuan. Maaf, tapi aku harus menguji kemampuanmu untuk menjadi _partner_ anak didikku."

Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis, sedikit banyak ia mengerti alasan Aida. Sebagai seorang tutor tentu ia mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk muridnya, "Ha'i. Saya akan menunjukkan kemampuan saya."

Tas biola itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah biola berwarna putih serta bow yang berwarna senada dengan biolanya.

Ia menarik nafas perlahan—membuat tubuh yang tadinya tegang itu menjadi sedikit lebih relaks, ia menempatkan biolanya pada bahu kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya telah menggenggam _bow_.

Secara perlahan namun pasti, bow itu bertemu dengan senar-senar sang biola, membentuk sebuah alunan nada yang membelah sunyinya senja di salah ruangan tersebut.

Alunan nada yang begitu lembut dan juga indah; yang nyatanya sanggup membuat Aida Riko tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kuroko yang tengah memainkan biolanya dengan sangat menjiwai.

Tangan mungil itu memainkan biolanya dengan penuh perasaan—perasaan sayang dan juga cinta. Senyum tipis mengiringi permainannya, seolah menggambarkan bahwa lagu yang ia mainkan begitu menyengangkan meski lagu yang dimainkan sebenarnya adalah sebuah simfoni menyedihkan yang mampu membuat pendengarnya menitikkan air mata.

_Liesbesleid (Love's Sorrow)_ oleh _Fritz Kreisler_.

Baik Aida dan Akashi, keduanya sama-sama terpaku, enggan untuk beralih barang sedetikpun dari sosok mempesona dihadapan mereka. alunan nada yang dihasilkan oleh Kuroko benar-benar mampu memanjakan indra pendengaran mereka. Alunan nada yang nyatanya mampu menuntaskan dahaga mereka akan musik.

Permainan Kuroko begitu menakjubkan, bahkan hingga akhir dari lagu ia tetap nampak begitu bersinar. Aida bahkan tak menemukan miss dalam permainan Kuroko.

Benar-benar v_iolinist_ yang sempurna untuk bersanding dengan Akashi.

Aida menyunggingkan senyum lebar; tanda puas akan permainan yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pemuda manis tersebut, "Kau benar-benar hebat. Permainanmu begitu indah, dan sepertinya aku tidak menemukan miss pada permainanmu. Selamat, kau berhasil lulus menjadi _partner_ Akashi."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, entah ia harus bersyukur atau menangis karena menjadi _partner_ dari seorang _pianist_ keras kepala bernama Akashi Seijuuoru.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah salah dalam memilih _partner_, Sensei," ucap Akashi. Pemuda itu bahkan mengumbar senyum bangga.

Aida tertawa kecil, "Kau memang tidak pernah salah, Tuan Absolut. Ah—"

Wanita itu memandang Kuroko sejenak, "Kuroko_-san_, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan Akashi_-kun_."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia meletakkan biolanya diatas pahanya dan mulai mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Aida dan juga Akashi dalam privasi.

Begitu keluar ruangan, Kuroko terlihat bingung akan melakukan apa, buktinya ia hanya bisa memandangi siswa-siswi yang masih saja terlihat sibuk meski senja telah menyambut.

BRUK

"Ah!"

Kuroko melebarkan matanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu seorang siswi yang baru saja terjatuh akibat menabrak kursi rodanya.

Siswi itu masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya sepasang mata sang gadis menatapnya tajam—tatapan tajam yang sarat akan perasaan benci dan tidak suka. Keduanya masih terdiam, dengan posisi Kuroko yang masih mengulurkan tangannya dengan raut wajah yang masih datar.

"Hei, Hikari! Kau tidak apa?"

Kuroko menarik tangannya. _Azure_nya menatap gerombolan gadis yang baru saja datang dan membantu gadis yang tadi terjatuh.

"Bukankah dia yang bersama dengan Akashi-sama?" bisik salah seorang siswi. Gadis yang baru terjatuh, Hikari, menatap tajam Kuroko.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menarik tubuh Kuroko hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai yang dingin. Kuroko meringis, sikunya terasa nyeri akibat bertemu langsung dengan kerasnya lantai.

Salah seorang teman dari Hikari mengambil biola milik Kuroko yang terjatuh, dan memberikannya pada Hikari, "Sepertinya dia adalah _partner_ Akashi-sama."

Manik legam milik Hikari memicing tak suka, ia menatap rendah Kuroko yang masih terduduk dilantai, "Cih, apa yang Akashi-sama lihat dari seorang pemuda cacat seperti dia? Ah, mungkin Akashi-sama hanya kasihan saja padamu. Hm, tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak suka jika ada orang yang berani mengambil posisi sebagai _partner_ Akashi-sama selain aku."

Hikari mengangkat biola milik Kuroko tinggi-tinggi, senyum menyebalkan tercetak diparasnya, "Ah, apa sebaiknya aku hancurkan saja biola ini ya?"

_Azure_ Kuroko melebar, tangannya menggapai berusaha menggapai biola miliknya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha meraih biola kesayangan miliknya, ia tak akan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu berbuat macam-macam pada biolanya, "Kembalikan biolaku!"

Tawa meremehkan terdengar dari arah gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Kau ingin biolamu kembali? Makanya berdiri!"

Kuroko mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bisa berdiri. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri. Kakinya telah tak berfungsi.

"Kumohon, kembalikan..."

"Baiklah. Karena aku orang yang baik hati, akan kukembalikan milikmu," Hikari berucap sambil tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan biola putih tersebut pada Kuroko, namun sebelum tangan Kuroko sempat mengambilnya—

BRAK

—Hikari terlebih dahulu membantingnya dengan keras, membuat biola itu hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa puas atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada sang Kuroko. Hikari berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang tengah menatap biolanya yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah mengembalikan milikmu, orang cacat!"

Kuroko terdiam, semua perkataan Hikari tak ada yang masuk kedalam telinganya, tawa gadis-gadis pun layaknya sebuah bisikan semu yang tak sengaja mampir, bahkan ia tak bereaksi ketika seorang dari mereka melemparkan bow miliknya yang telah terbagi menjadi dua kepadanya dan mendorong kursi roda miliknya menjauh.

Dunia seolah telah berhenti. _Azure_nya hanya bisa menatap nanar serpihan biola yang tercecer dilantai.

Biola miliknya yang paling berharga... biola pemberian mendiang ibunya... biola yang sudah ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati selama bertahun-tahun... kini sudah tak lagi ada.

Tangannya bergetar ketika mengambil serpihan lower bout yang telah terpisah dengan finger boardnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata yang telah ia tahan nyatanya lolos juga—jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa, telinganya mendadak tuli. Ia seolah tak bisa merasakan lagi tubuhnya yang telah digoncang sedemikian rupa oleh Akashi, bahkan rasanya ia tak bisa mendengar suara Akashi yang memanggil namanya dengan panik.

Semua yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah gelap.

.-.-.

"Ngh.."

Sepasang manik _azure_ yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu akhrinya terbuka juga. Mengerjap beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, sebelum pening menderanya. Berbagai pertanyaan menari dalam otaknya. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Mengapa kepalanya bisa sepening ini?

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ia menoleh, matanya menatap bingung Akashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Entah mengapa, Kuroko merasa jika wajah Akashi menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi mendekat, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang pemuda, mengusap surai _teal_ itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku minta maaf. Gara-gara diriku, biola peninggalan mendiang ibumu menjadi rusak," lirihnya.

Kuroko terdiam, ia mencoba meraba ingatannya tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia meringis, ketika ia telah berhasil mengingatnya. Ah, rasanya matanya mulai memanas sekarang.

"Darimana Akashi_-kun_ tau kalau itu pemberian ibuku?" tanya Kuroko, _azure_nya menatap dalam sepasang _heterochrome_ miliki Akashi yang masih menatapnya sendu.

"Salah seorang sanak saudaramu yang menceritakan semuanya. Aku sudah tau segalanya tentangmu, Tetsuya. Tentang kecelakaan itu, serta kedua orang tuamu."

Kuroko tersenyum lemah, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut pada surai _teal_nya.

"Maaf. Semua ini gara-gara diriku. Sepertinya, menjadikanmu sebagai _partner_ku nanti hanya akan membuatmu menderita—"

Kuroko masih terdiam, menunggu untaian kata yang akan disampaikan oleh sang pemuda _crimson_.

"—Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak akan tampil bersamamu nanti. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Akashi menarik tangannya dari lembutnya surai _teal_ tersebut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris. Ia merasa lemah, sungguh. Padahal dirinya adalah seorang yang absolut. Tapi, dihadapan Kuroko, ia merasa rendah. Ia ingin bersamanya—bermain bersamanya, namun ia tak ingin menyakitinya.

Sudah cukup pemandangan tadi sore menyakiti hatinya. Pemandangan dimana Kuroko menatap kosong kepingan biola miliknya sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Akashi tak bisa membiarkan Kuroko tersakiti—meski orang-orang tersebut sudah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, namun rasanya membayangkan jika Kuroko akan sekali lagi terluka olehnya semakin membuatnya merasa lemah. Meski ia telah berulang kali menyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa melindungi pemuda manis itu.

Nyatanya, rasa takut menyakitinya lebihlah besar.

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, dikecupnya kening Kuroko dengan lembut, "Beristirahatlah, Tetsuya."

Sepasang _azure_ itu menatap nanar punggung tegap Akashi yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau bohong Akashi_-kun_, kau mengingkari janjimu. Kau mengingkari perkataanmu tentang kebahagian cinta."

.-.-.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan Akashi tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Kuroko.

Apakah rasa bersalah yang ditanggung oleh Akashi begitu besar hingga pemuda itu enggan bertemu dengannya?

Kuroko tak mengerti—lebih tepatnya tak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

Ia... ia yang sudah seenaknya masuk kedalam hidupnya, memaksanya untuk menjadi _partner_nya, memaksanya untuk merasakan indahnya cinta hingga pada akhirnya ia harus merasakan kembali kesedihan dari cinta itu sendiri.

Kuroko tak mengerti. Kenapa Akashi harus hadir dalam hidupnya, jika pada akhrinya pemuda itu hanya akan menorehkan luka baru padanya dan juga hanya memberikan sebuah omong kosong?

Manik _azure_ miliknya beralih menatap kalendernya. Hatinya mencelos.

Seharusnya hari ini ia dan Akashi tampil bersama diatas panggung pertunjukan sekolah pemuda itu. Seharusnya mereka berdua bisa memainkan lagu yang sudah sebulan ini mereka latih. Seharusnya...

Matanya memanas, setiap kenangan yang mereka habiskan disini nyatanya tidaklah mudah untuk ia lupakan. Meski itu hanya sebuah kenangan sederhana, kenangan yang mereka dapatkan dalam waktu lebih dari sebulan.

Entah mengapa, setiap kenangan kecil itu begitu membekas dalam benaknya.

Akashi yang selalu mengomelinya jika ia miss.

Akashi yang selalu memprotes jika tempo permainannya terlalu lambat atau terlalu cepat.

Akashi yang selalu mengusap lembut surai _teal_nya.

Kuroko mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir keluar, membasahi _Stradivarius_ yang berada dipangkuannya.

Ia ingin bermain bersama Akashi...

Ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

Ia ingin menunjukkan musiknya, musik yang membawa mereka berdua bertemu.

.-.-.

"Kau yakin benar-benar ingin bermain solo?"

Akashi menoleh, ia menemukan Aida Riko tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu ruang gantinya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu.

Ia tak menjawab; lebih tepatnya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada buku partiturnya.

Aida menghela nafas, "Kau sudah menyiakan kesempatan emas yang ada, Akashi_-kun_."

"Tidak juga," jawabnya acuh.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah menyiakan pasangan yang sempurna untukmu—pasangan untuk bermusik dan juga pasangan untuk kehidupanmu sendiri."

_Heterochrome_nya menatap Aida tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu _Sensei_?"

Wanita muda itu mengulas senyum manis, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk beranjak. Namun, sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu, ia menatap sekilas Akashi yang masih duduk termenung ditempatnya.

"Kau bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri Akashi_-kun_, tapi mata dan musikmu tak bisa berbohong."

.-.-.

Ruangan serbaguna Sekolah Musik Teiko telah ramai diisi oleh para siswa maupun orang tua siswa yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan menikmati pertunjukkan istimewa yang hanya ditampilkan setahun sekali.

Para pria dan wanita berpakaian rapi terlihat berjubel memasuki pintu. Mereka nampak tergesa-gesa untuk segera masuk dan mendapatkan spot yang tepat untuk menonton aksi dari kerabat mereka.

Namun, hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang masih duduk gelisah tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih polos yang terlihat agak kebesaran itu sesekali melongok; mencari sejumput rambut coklat diantara puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan orang yang berdesakan disana.

"Tetsuya!"

Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru saja berlari kearahnya. Senyum lega jelas terulas diparasnya, "Shigehiro_-kun_, bagaimana?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shigehiro—atau Ogiwara Shigehiro tersenyum lebar, tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung mendorong kursi roda milik Kuroko menuju sebuah pintu yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kuroko menunggu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin khusus dari Aida_-san_. Beliau mengatakan jika ia sangat mengharapkan permainan duet kalian berdua," jelas Ogiwara sambil mengumbar senyum lebar.

Kuroko terdiam tak menjawab. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai spekulasi. Mulai dari Akashi yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya, hingga Akashi yang mungkin akan murka padanya karena ia akan bersikeras menagih janji yang sudah diumbar oleh pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

Pintu ruangan yang dituju sudah didepan mata. Ogiwara memberikan isyarat pada Kuroko untuk segera membuka pintu tersebut.

KLEK.

_Azure_ itu melebar—begitu pula dengan _heterochrome_ yang nampak terkejut.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi lirih. Pemuda dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam itu menatap diam Kuroko yang juga terdiam dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, sementara tangannya meremas kuat tali tas yang ia bawa.

"Akashi_-kun_, aku... datang kemari untuk menagih janjimu. Jadi, kumohon, tepatilah janji yang sudah kau ucapkan didepanku," seulas senyum mengiringi ucapan Kuroko. Senyum tipis nan tulus yang menyiratkan harapan yang begitu besar.

Akashi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil, dan berakhir dengan tubuh Kuroko yang terperangkap dalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Tentu. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu, Tetsuya."

.-.-.

Akashi mendorong kursi roda milik Kuroko begitu namanya disebut untuk segera tampil. Manik _heterochrome_nya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Kuroko yang tengah memeluk biolanya dengan erat. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat begitu relaks.

"_Stradivarius_, eh?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "_Stradivarius_ milik ibuku."

"Beliau pasti seorang _violinist_ yang hebat, sama seperti Tetsuya."

Tawa kecil Akashi dapat sebagai jawaban, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita masih belum memutuskan untuk memainkan _Liesbesleid atau Liebesfreud."_

Keduanya kembali terdiam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai dibalik panggung.

Dua pasang manik itu saling melempar pandang, sementara bibir mereka saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

_Kami telah siap sepenuhnya._

Lampu sorot panggung mengikuti setiap langkah yang mereka ambil, masih dengan Akashi yang mendorong kursi roda milik Kuroko, membawanya menuju tempat _violinist_ berdiri, lalu mempersiapkan dirinya dibalik grand piano hitam yang sudah menantangnya untuk ditaklukan.

Bisik-bisik mulai menggema didalam ruangan luas tersebut. Membicarakan bagaimana mungkin seorang _pianist_ muda berbakat bersanding dengan seorang _violinist_ cacat yang bergantung pada kursi roda.

Kuroko tak ambil pusing, ia mulai meletakkan biola milik ibunya, _Stradivarius_ dibahunya. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil pada Akashi—memberikan tanda bahwa ia sudah sepenuhnya siap.

Satu alunan nada yang indah berhasil Kuroko sajikan—sementara Akashi yang mendengar nada awal yang diambil oleh Kuroko mengulas senyum tulus.

Tangannya pun mulai mengambil peran, menari diatas tuts dengan begitu lincahnya. Mengimbangi permainan indah dari sang _violinist_. Merajutnya menjadi satu kesatuan musik yang saling mengungkapkan isi hati satu sama lain.

Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Rasa lelah yang harusnya terasa pun terabaikan, terganti oleh sebuah perasaan yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, membuat mereka betah untuk memainkan simfoni ini sampai berjam-jam lamanya.

Karena simfoni ini adalah kisah mereka berdua.

Tawa.

Canda.

Tangis.

Duka.

Meski baru sebulan, mereka telah membaginya untuk satu sama lain.

Ruangan tersebut begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara piano dan biola yang dihasilkan oleh sepasang insan yang tengah larut dalam simfoni yang mereka bangun. Para penonton sepenuhnya terdiam dengan mata yang tak bisa lepas barang sedetikpun. Rasanya untuk menarik nafas pun mereka enggan—takut merusak simfoni sempurna yang tengah memanja telinga mereka.

Orang yang semula mencaci, kini menjilat ludah mereka sendiri. Orang yang semula merendahkan, kini merasa bahwa diri merekalah yang rendah.

Permainan ini terlalu sempurna untuk seukuran bocah remaja.

Menuju penghujung lagu, _azure_ dan _heterochrome_ bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Berbagi untaian kata melalui bahasa mata. Mengucapkan semua yang tak mampu terucap oleh lisan. Membongkar semua yang telah terpendam dalam nurani.

_Inilah keindahan cinta bagi kami sendiri,_

_Liebesfreud._

**.**

**.**

**END**

(Entah kenapa saya merasa kalau ini endingnya terlalu terburu-buru. Habisnya terlalu panjang, jadi saya terpaksa memotong beberapa bagian, orz. Biasa, kalau nulis tentang akakuro biasanya suka kelewatan (?))

(Btw, ini special buat meramaikan event yang diadakan oleh dua author kita (?) Yuna-nee dan Kiaara-san, #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]. Hoho~ semoga ini layak untuk disumbangkan)

(Aslinya mau dipost pas akkr week. Tapi itu pas UN, mumpung sekarang saya ada waktu senggang, jadi langsung saya ketik deh dan melalui proses editing kilat, jadi maaf kalau-kalau ada typo yang lolos. Orz)


End file.
